Winning a bet
by bleach2121XX
Summary: Everyone and their Mother has an OC in the Pokemon world Fic.I felt left out. I will try to make this as Reader interactive as possible, so send anything you want via reveiw or Pm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Because I can.

The sun rose over the city of Goldenrod, with one very grumpy boy rolling over on his bed. This triggered a sequence of events, which began with a pressure plate under the bed being activated. The pressure plate was connected to a lever, and when it went down, the lever went with it. Since the lever was so short, a slight movement was enough to pull the strings attached to the lever move all the way. The strings were attached to a catapult, which fired a rock at the boys' curtains. The rock hit the curtains, and they closed, blocking out the sun. The boy gave a blissful sigh, and went back to sleep. He stayed there for a good 5 minutes, before he was **Tackled** of the bed. The monster that **Tackled **the boy off the bed revealed itself to be a small, silver Pocket Monster, which was shortened to Pokémon for convenience's sake. It was a shiny Eevee. An Eevee was rare enough, but a shiny Eevee was almost unheard of. He had hatched the Eevee, which was female, from an egg he had received from the Kimono sisters in Ecruteak City, whom he visited quite often.

"Geez Silver, did you have to wake me up this early?" asked the groggy but awake boy.

"(I'm hungry. FEED ME FEEBLE HUMAN)" said the Eevee, now named Silver. Normally, a human could not understand the way Pokémon talked. However, this was no ordinary boy. This boy was experimented on by his father, who worked for Team rocket. However, the boy fought back one day, and managed to push his father onto a large needle that was intended for the boy. As the Father died, the boy went back to Goldenrod, and told Officer Jenny a story he made up about his father not being there when he woke up. Since he was still in pain from the experiments, tears were not hard to work up. Naturally, Jenny bought his story, and since he had no next of kin, he was allowed to stay by himself, provided that his neighbors checking up on him occasionally.

"(I SAID FEED ME HUMAN)". It was at this point his Pokedex spoke up. "_Benjamin, I believe Silver is hungry." _Benjamin replied with "Silver, get it yourself. AND STOP WATCHING MONSTER MOVIES. YOU'RE A FOOT TALL; YOU CAN'T BE A GIGANTIC DEATH MACHINE."

"(I can try. Now gimme food.)"

"Fine." And with that, Benjamin got up, and opened his cabinet to retrieve Silver's Pokéfood. However, before he could retrieve the food, he was tackled, yet again, by what appeared to be an egg.

"(DADDY DADDY LOOK)." The egg was also a Pokémon, it was called Togepi. It was a newborn girl, and was already quite strong. Its father must have been a Hoothoot or Noctowl, because it already knows **Extrasensory, Foresight, Peck and Psycho Shift. **He proceeded to peck the bag of Pokéfood open, making it spill all over Benjamin and Silver. Togepi, being quite young, was unaware of the word consequences. Naturally, she didn't care about the mess, and started eating the Pokéfood. Silver wasn't as naïve as Togepi, but as a Pokémon, she had a stronger immune system and began to eat as well. Benjamin just sighed, and said "I'm not cleaning this up." Silver and Togepi were too busy eating to care. Benjamin just said "Hurry up; we're going to national park. They're having a bug-catching contest and I've always wanted a Scyther." Hearing that, Silver and Togepi hopped onto his shoulders, with the food lying forgotten. Benjamin just sighed, and said "the things I do for love." He then proceeded to pick up the food, like he said he wasn't going to. After that, they traveled along Route 35 for about an hour before they got to National Park. They signed up, and immediately ran into the deep forest to look for a Scyther. After 2 hours of searching, Benjamin sighed and said

"Let's go Silver, the contest is almost over and I'm not showing up empty handed. As they headed back, they saw something odd. It was a green tree. As he looked closer, he realized it was simply a huge Scyther. It was about 6 feet, which was 13 inches taller than it should be. Benjamin just smirked and said "God, if this is your way of making up for dad, keep it up. Silver, use **Shadow Ball**, and make them small and fast." If anybody else had been watching, they would be confused. However, Benjamin had spent years preparing for his journey, which he would start eventually. He learned that **Shadow Ball **had a one in five chance of lowering special defense, which Silver needed, because Scythers Special defense was naturally higher than Silvers Special attack. By firing multiple **Shadow Balls**, he is drastically lowering Scythers special defense, and doing massive damage in one turn. Now, if this was any ordinary Scyther, he would be finished. This Scyther didn't grow to 6 feet and stay weak. Many trainers had tried to catch this Scyther before, and all had failed. This was mostly due to Scythers most powerful (At the moment) attack **Bug Buzz, **which was being used now. Scyther tilted his head up, and a pinkish wave of energy emerged in every direction. It seemed like Silver had no escape until

"SILVER, USE **DIG**!" was yelled, quite loudly if I may add, by Benjamin. The 14 year old had undoubtedly attracted a lot of attention from the other contestants. Benjamin knew that if he wanted that Scyther, and he did, he would have to catch it quickly.

"Now use **Quick Attack** and knock him down, then finish it with your most powerful **Shadow Ball.** Silver, as an Eevee had pretty low Special attack, but all those **Shadow balls **from earlier had taken their toll on Scyther. It went down, and it went down hard. Before it could recover, Benjamin tossed one of the Sport balls he received at the Scyther. With the Sport balls Catch rate of 1.5x, the very tired Scyther had no chance of escape.

After catching Scyther, Benjamin took a sport ball, broke it half, and put it down for a second. Then he took 5 Sport balls, and pocketed them. He then picked up the broken halves of the Sport ball, and ran back to the center of the park, where he was the last one to arrive.

"Mr. Malum, so nice of you to join us." This was said by the contest official in charge of the Bug-Catching contest.

"I would have been here sooner, but that way I wouldn't piss anybody off. Here are the Sport balls that didn't get broken." Benjamin handed the official the 14 Remaining Sport Balls.

"Broken?"

"You'll find out in a second."

"Oh right, the judging." At this, the official turns to the other contestants."Everyone, release your bug Pokémon!"

One by one, the contestants release their catch. There were 2 Weedle, a Metapod, a Kakuna, and the biggest threat being a Pinsir. Benjamin released his new Scyther and said "Show off." Scyther smirked and used **Bug Buzz** and then used **Silver Wing. **After that, Scyther flew up into the air, and began doing Loop-de-loops.

"Whoa. Where did you find this beut? He's huge, and in such good shape. He's definitely the winner. What kind of stone do you want?"

Benjamin, who had entered this contest many times before and had always sold the winning Pokémon wanted one of every evolutionary stone, and he almost had it. The last stone he needed was a –

"Dawn stone, please."

The official reached into his jacket, and pulled out a Dawn stone. Benjamin took the stone, and put it in a case he had stored in his backpack, which he reclaimed after he handed over the sport balls. After he opened the case, everyone around him was shocked to see he had one of every evolution stone. Everyone around him started whispering, and they had come to a general consensus: Benjamin is a pro. After Benjamin put the case away, he walked back to his house. After reaching his house, he was met by Professor Elm's aide. "Well aren't you far from home? Why are you here Chuck?"

The lab aide, now named Chuck, replied with "Professor Elm requires your assistance."

"Why?"

"How should I know? Let's go." With that, Chuck threw a Pokéball and released a Pidgeot who let out a happy cry at being free. "Get on."

After a couple of minutes, Chuck and Benjamin arrived at Professor Elm's lab. They entered, and for once, Elm wasn't working. He was simply staring at a computer screen with a loading bar on it, which was currently 99%. Elm turned around and said "I assume your Benjamin?"

"Yes, I am. Why did you ask for me?" Elm was silent for a moment, and then said

"Can I see your Scyther? I promise to tell you everything after that."

Without a word, Benjamin released his Scyther, and the moment it came out, Elm went crazy. He had a pen and notepad, and was currently running circles around Scyther, poking and prodding at him. After he was done, he nodded to Benjamin, who looked to Scyther and said "This is random, but I've decided to call you Viktor. Scyther, being Scyther, didn't give a crap and went back to his Pokéball. Benjamin just turned to Elm and stared until Elm said

"Oh yeah, why I called you here. Well, Professor Oak has given away his starter Pokémon to 4 new trainers. But that's not it. He also gave them something called a Pokédex, which is a Pokémon encyclopedia. He also made a bet with me saying that if I gave a Pokédex to somebody, they couldn't fill it up as fast as the kids can. He sent the Pokedex to me this morning, and I spent all this time trying to find somebody to give this to, and I was just about to give up, when I received a message from a friend of mine about a kid catching a GIGANTIC Scyther for the Bug catching contest with a shiny Eevee. This piqued my interest, and I knew you were the right person to give this to. So here is the Pokédex and a map. Go explore the world."

"But I don't want to. It sounds like work."

"If I win the bet, I get a million. I'm willing to split it 50/50.'

"Bye Professor Elm, I'll see you again when I fill up the Pokédex!"

And with that, Benjamin, our hero set out on his journey. He walked off about 3 steps, before about facing and walking back into the lab and yelling "Hey Chuck, can you drop me off back at my place?" After Chuck dropped Benjamin off, He walked back inside of his house, grabbed all of the Pokémon food, Pokéballs, and several changes of clothes, and packed them into his backpack. Before he walked out of his house for what may be the final time, he stopped by the mirror to check his hair, and gave himself an once-over. He had messy black hair that seemed purple when it was bright. He had purple eyes, which were completely natural Thank you very much. He had a medium sized nose, right in the middle of his face. He had a mouth that didn't have any lines on top or bottom from smiling or frowning, because he was neutral most of the time. He had aristocratic cheek bones that made it seem he was from a royal line. His ears were hidden by his hair, which stopped at the base of his neck. He was wearing a simple necklace that was made of the opener thingies from Monster cans. He had on a Zelda t-shirt that had make it rain written on it, with the A down up A down up on the top. His pants were black jeans that had a tribal silver dragon going up the left leg, and he was wearing two belts. He had them on in such a way that they formed an X shape in the middle, with several small holes on both sides of the belts. He was wearing converses, just because he could. Silver was one his left shoulder, and Togepi was on his right, both sound asleep. Benjamin said to him

"It's finally time." And with that, Benjamin walked into the sunset. If by walked, you mean face first and if by sunset you mean Geodude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.**

**I have some Pokémon I would like Benjamin to capture, and currently they are Machop and Pichu. I will tell you now they will not be normal, and will have egg moves. I am also taking suggestions for everything. Characters, Pokémon, places, even plants or rocks that have effects on Pokémon. If you are submitting a character, I would like a bio, with age, height, outfit, basic description, Pokémon (if any) and what you want me to do with that character. I already have a Rival from Honeyman, but is Ash can have More than one rival, so can Benjamin. If you submit a Pokémon, don't just give me the name. Give me how he obtains it, egg moves and anything special about it. If you give me a place, where is it and why should I go there. If it's a place or a rock that affects Pokémon, I just need how it affects Pokémon, and which Pokémon it affects. **

Chapter 2. Falkner the Fool.

Benjamin, our protagonist, was walking down Route 36 and was on his way to Violet City to challenge Falkner. Even though he lived in Goldenrod City with a Gym, he didn't want to challenge a strong Gym with inexperienced Pokémon. Thus, he decided to do the Johto Circuit the right way. After putting the map away and walking for about 10 minutes, he came upon a 10 year old that was smirking. The boy said "Hey you there, with the stupid shirt, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Benjamin replied with "I don't battle anyone unless their minimum bet is 1000 Pokédollars."

"But-"

"No Exceptions."With that, Benjamin began to walk away, and the young boy got an upset look before it changed to an elated one."What bout a Pokémon egg?" After hearing that, Benjamin did an about face and said "Fine. If it turns out to be a magikarp or zigzagoon I will burn your house down and take all your stuff." The boy just shivered and said "Fine."

The boy said "since I challenged you, you choose Pokémon first." Benjamin released Togepi and said "Princess, do you wanna battle?" Since Togepi was a young female, it refused to be called anything but princess. Princess just hugged Benjamin and said "(okay daddy.)" the young boy just smirked again and said "This'll be easy." His Pokéball released a Seviper, who snarled at the young boy before turning to Princess and licking its lips. Benjamin just shook his head and said "If this was a regular Togepi, you would be right to be arrogant. However, Princess is special. Use **Extrasensory **on that Seviper."

Extrasensory is a Psychic move with 80 power, and is super-effective on Poison types like Seviper. However, this Seviper was a very high level, and it was borrowed from the father of this young boy. He had been planning on using Seviper to scam money out of new trainers, but this was his first battle with it. But enough of that, let's go back to the battle.

"Seviper, get up and use **toxic**!"

"Princess, take it and use **Psycho Shift**, Then follow it up with another **Extrasensory"**

Princess just chirped "(Yes daddy)" and followed Benjamin's order. For about a second, princess was purple from the poison, but that was launched back at Seviper. Since Seviper was a poison type, **Toxic** did nothing to him. However, the **Extrasensory **that came after it did. Seviper went down, and it didn't get back up. The young boy got angry at Seviper and ran up to it, and then he started kicking it. Benjamin was not amused. He walked up to the boy from behind, and tapped his shoulder. When the young boy looked up, he received a Haymaker to the chin. While the boy was dazed, Benjamin took all his money, grabbed the Pokémon egg, and broke all of his Pokéballs. After that he began to run with Princess on his shoulder while saying "That, Princess is how you deal with bullies." He ran until he saw Violet City's gates, at which point he stopped running, and walking in. (like a boss).

He immediately went to the Pokémon center to heal up. He dropped off the egg he got from the spoiled rich boy he defeated with nurse joy for a check-up. Then he began to wander around the town and found a man named Primo. Primo asked him "Do you know the code?" Benjamin reached into his pocket, and found a List of Things to Say When a Mysterious Man Asks for a Code©. Then he said "GLUTONNY EASY WIN." Primo said nothing and handed Benjamin an egg. Then Benjamin walked off without a word. Egg in hand he headed off to Sprout tower to train Silver.

(15 minutes later)

Benjamin walked out, with satisfied Silver on his shoulder, a slightly warmer egg in his hands, and a TM70 in his backpack. He began to walk back to the Pokécenter when he saw another trainer heading in, but the peculiar thing about this trainer was the Glaceon. Benjamin ran up to the trainer and tapped him on the shoulder. He said "Hey, how'd you get your Eevee to evolve into a Glaceon?"

The older trainer just said "Well little man, you need something called an Ice rock, which is only in Sinnoh. Lucky for you, I have a piece of it. I'll sell it to you for 500 Pokédollars. If you want to use it, you have to train Eevee around it for awhile."

"I'll take it."With that Benjamin handed over the money, and put the piece of Ice Rock in his pocket. He watched the older trainer put the money away, and they both went to nurse Joy to get their Pokémon healed. Since Benjamin had less Pokémon, he was done first. On his way out, he pick pocketed the older trainer, and got not only his 500 Pokédollars back, but 3000 more as well. He smirked as he went out to the grass outside the city to train Silver.

(15 minutes later)

The only way to describe the scene was destruction. Silver had placed the Ice rock piece on her head, and devastated the Bellsprout population. Benjamin didn't plan on using one, but he had a feeling he should catch one. He and his newly evolved Glaceon walked back to the city, and upon seeing an officer Jenny, ran into a house. That was already inhabited. The man inside was accommodating and asked if he had a Bellsprout, because he was willing to trade his Onix for it. He did the trade, and left the building, intent on staying the night in the Pokémon center. However, he wasn't the only one there for that reason.

He walked up to the Counter where Nurse Joy resided and asked for his egg. Joy simply smiled and said "Ah Benjamin, there you are. I've placed your Egg in an Incubator. I see you've got another egg. Would you like an incubator for that as well?"

"Sure, can I stay here for the night? I'm kinda tired."

"Lucky you, we have one room left."

While Benjamin and Nurse Joy were talking, they didn't see a tired and dirt covered girl enter the center.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ONLY HAVE ONE ROOM LEFT? I NEED A PLACE TO SLEEP!"

Nurse Joy, ever calm, just said "Like I was saying, we only have one room left. However, it's big enough for two people. I know you two don't know each other, but can you consider sharing?"

Benjamin, just wanting to sleep, said "I don't mind if she don't."

"Is there a shower in the room?"

Nurse Joy waved off her concerns with "Of course there is. This is a relatively prosperous center, we can afford it."

"Then why are we still here? Gimme the keys!"

With that, the girl collected the keys and began to drag Benjamin to the room. Benjamin, looking ridiculous with an egg in each hand, Silver on one shoulder and Princess on the other didn't resist. If anyone asked him, he would say "Easier than walking."

The second they reached the room, Benjamin was face down on the couch, and the girl was already in the shower. Benjamin released Scyther from his Pokéball, and said "Were taking a group nap. No exceptions, so go grab a pillow." Scyther, not used to lazing around, just nodded and grabbed a pillow. Scyther didn't know about the girl in the shower, who claimed the bed. Scyther also didn't know, she had just finished, and came out wearing nothing but a towel. Scyther also didn't know about her fear of bugs. Scyther did know however, that it was time to leave when a tomahawk was tossed at his face. He grabbed the pillow, and used **Agility** to get the heck out of dodge. He ended up tripping over Benjamin and yelled "(BENJI, SHES TRYING TO KILL ME!)"

Since Benjamin was lying down with two Pokémon on his shoulders, when he came tumbling down, so did they. Princess yelled "(AGAIN DADDY AGAIN!) Silver just yelled. The girl just ran into the room, with not one, but two mallets in hand. When she found Scyther, in was in a dogpile. The eggs on top, Scyther in the middle, and Benjamin with Silver and Princess on the bottom. Only Benjamin's head was visible from under the Pokémon.

The girl just said "So… that Scyther belong to you?"

"Yeah, his name is Viktor."

The girl just stood around awkwardly. "Uhhhh. Tell him I'm sorry about overreacting?"

Benjamin relayed the message to Viktor and then said to the girl "He says apology accepted. He's sorry for your towel being blown away from the **Agility**."

It was at this point that the girl looked down, and realized that she was, in fact naked as the day she was born. She "EEEP'd" and ran back to her room. Benjamin just smirked and said "Its times like these when im glad I have an eidetic memory."(For those of you who don't watch The Big Bang Theory, it's a photographic memory)

Benjamin took a minute to untangle himself from the Poképile. (Yes, I can and will add Poké to anything) and stood up, dusting himself off. After checking on the eggs and making sure they were alright, he sat back on the couch, and watched his Pokémon join him one by one. He put both of the eggs on one section of the couch, and he laid down, taking up the other two. Silver and Princess climbed up on him and laid on his chest, while Viktor took the two eggs, picked them up, laid down on the last section of the couch, legs dangling over the edge, and placed the eggs between the couch and him, so there was 0% chance of them falling off. The girl came back in; cheeks stained rosy red and refused to meet Benjamin's eyes. Seeing as she was unwilling to, Benjamin started the conversation. "Hi. My name is Benjamin. Thanks for the view."

The girl blushed even harder and said "My name is Daniela, you pervert."

"You're the one who ran in front of me naked, Dani"

"Dani?"

"Your name is far too long. Thus, Dani."

"Your name is longer than mine, Benji."

"I really want to tell you to not call me that, but I can't force myself to care. I'm way too comfortable."

While Dani was formulating a response, Benjamin gave her an once-over. She had Golden Brown hair that stopped around her mid-back. Her green eyes avoided Benjamin's Purple ones, but for the second they met, Benjamin felt his soul being searched. She had a small nose, like she was born with it and it never grew, and her mouth held perfect teeth, but he had no way or knowing that, because it was currently closed, showcasing her lack of lipstick. She had a Necklace on, and on that necklace was a tiny binder, that looked filled with pictures. As for clothes, which she double checked to make sure she had, she was wearing a black tank top and some short shorts. She was Five foot four, which brought her up to his chin. Her breasts were at least a C-cup. He could tell from the way the fabric of the presumably old tank top was straining to stay together.

"Is there a reason your standing here Dani?"

"Well, since were sharing a room, I might as well show you my Pokémon so you don't … well, uhmmm…"

"Overreact and throw deadly objects at them?"

"Yeah that." After saying her piece, she threw 3 Pokéballs into the air, and out came an Emolga, a Drilbur and a Chimchar. The Emolga ran up her arm to her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers. The Drilbur saw the other Pokémon and got ready to battle. The Chimchar saw the other Pokémon and ran behind the Drilbur. Both trainers took out their Pokédex and tried to scan the new Pokémon. Both trainers got an error message, and ran to the phone in their room. Benjamin, having been lying down, would normally take longer to get to the phone. However, since he could talk to Pokémon, he could also bribe them. "Hey Drilbur, if you stop Dani, you can battle Viktor."Both Pokémon looked up at the sound of their name, and smirked. Drilbur tackled Dani down and Benjamin jumped over her and called Professor Elm.

"Hey professor Elm, She (He pointed at the still dazed Dani on the floor) has Pokémon that the Pokédex doesn't have info on. The professor replied with "You met a Sinnoh Pokémon and some Unova Pokémon already? You work fast. Well, to give you the national Pokédex id have to be there in person. So just stay there, I'll be there in an hour or so. Does your friend have one? Actually, I don't care. She'll get one either way."

Benjamin just ended the conversation and said "you can get off her now Drilbur. You can Viktor can fight after my gym battle."

"You're doing the Johto circuit too? Wow, I thought I would be the only one my age. Which is 16, if you're wondering."

"Im only 14. Did you beat Falkner yet? Im going to go challenge him when this couch stops being so comfortable."

"No fair, how come you're so tall? And no, I was training and I got tired of being blown up, so I was going to challenge him today. Wanna flip for who goes first? I call heads."

Benjamin the grabbed the coin from midair and said, "you can go first. I don't mind. Might wanna put something decent on though."

Dani looked in a mirror and said "Good point."She disappeared into the room for 10 minutes. When she came back, she had on black skinny jeans and a T-shirt that showed off her curves, but not as much as the tank top. "Let's go."

They went downstairs and said goodbye to Nurse Joy, and walked over to the Gym, talking and exchanging training methods. They entered the Gym and saw Falkner walking around a room and helping young children train their flying type Pokémon. After correcting the fifth child, he noticed them and said "I presume you're here for a Gym Battle? Very well, to the arena."He said this in a cool, even tone that made the females in the gym, Dani excluded, swoon. "Who's going first?" Dani yelled "I AM!"

With a raised eyebrow, to Benjamin, "Excited much?" This got a chuckle from Benjamin and an embarrassed look from Daniela. Both trainers released a Pokémon, a pidgey from Falkner and Emolga from Daniela.

"Pidgey, use **Sand Attack.**" Pidgey's attack swept up dust from the floor and it was sent into Emolga's eyes. Who yelled "(AH YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL SHOVE MY TAIL SO FAR UP YOUR ANUS YOULL TASTE YOUR OWN FECES!)" The only two people who understood that were Pidgey and Benjamin.So they were the only ones to recoil, though not visibly.

"Emolga, use **Spark!"** Emolga's body was covered in electricity, and he charged to where he thought Pidgey was. With the sand in his eyes, all Emolga could see were blurs.

"Pidgey, another **Sand Attack**." With another flap of his wings, Pidgey created a mini tornado of dust, and sent it at Emolga's charging form. The dust barraged Emolga, doing no real damage but annoying him and destroying any chance of Emolga hitting Pidgey.

"Emolga, use **Thundershock** in every direction possible!"

The tiny little Pikachu rip-off launched electricity in every direction, as directed. Pidgey had no-where to dodge, and subsequently was hit. It stood no chance, as it was the weakest Pokémon on Falkner's team. However, it did not faint in vain, as Emolga had not energy left and fainted.

"Both Pokémon are knocked the fuck out. Both trainers send out their next and final Pokémon so I can go next."

"GO Pidgeotto/Drilbur!"

"Use **Gust, **then** Tackle **it back to the ground." A small tornado was formed, and was sent at the mole Pokémon. It would have caused some damage, but nothing to serious. It would however, send the mole into the air, where it was just a target for Pidgeotto. However, Dani had other plans. "Use **Rapid Spin **in the opposite direction of the **Gust** to cancel it out." And cancel it out it did. The tornado was de-formed, going back to harmless wind, but Pidgeotto was still flying towards Drilbur.

"Use **Metal Claw **to stun it, and then finish it with **Fury Swipes!"** Drilbur's claws gain a metallic sheen and hit Pidgeotto in the head, leaving it unable to focus for a second. But a second was all Drilbur needed. The metallic sheen on Drilbur's claws were replaced by a white glow. Then, Drilbur began to rapidly attack Pidgeotto, leaving barely aware of its surroundings. "PIDGEOTTO, USE **ROOST**" Falkner was so loud, Pidgeotto, in his pain-induced state heard him. He landed, and began to recover its health.

"Don't let him finish, use **Skull Bash**."

"Drilbur lowered his head and ran towards his immobile by choice opponent, and delivered a bone-crunching head butt to Pidgeotto, knocking him out. Falkner recalled Pidgeotto and said "We'll congratulations, you beat me. Here is 1560 bucks, TM31 and the Zephyr badge. Now, it's your friends turn. Im sorry Benjamin, those were my only beginner level Pokémon. If you want to battle me, I will not hold back." Benjamin waved off his concerns and said "Bring it." He sent Silver to the field, while Falkner sent out his Hoothoot.

"**Icy Wind**, end this." Silver opened up her mouth and a visibly cold wind with a few icy Crystals on it. It hit Hoothoot and knocked him out immediately. If Falkner was shocked, he didn't show it. He merely recalled Hoothoot and sent out Dodrio. The three headed bird let out a shriek at being summoned.

"**Icy Wind **again."

"Dodrio, Fly up and dodge it." The Dodrio jumped up, and it just stayed there. The wind just passed by underneath it.

"Silver, use dig, and use _That_ plan." Silver vanished underground and nothing was heard. After a couple of minutes "**Icy Wind**" after that command, the wind burst from the ground in multiple areas, and Dodrio could not dodge them all. He was hit, and sent to the ground.

"Now!" Glaceon burst from the ground, and was about to hit Dodrio when

"**Tri-Attack"** Three different colored beams were fired from Dodrio's mouth(s) and hit Glaceon in the side. She took a lot of damage, and ice formed around her. Being an ice type, she felt nothing and the ice just fell.

"Wow. Of all the things to happen, she gets frozen. Oh well. **Icy Wind**." Dodrio went down, and didn't get up. However, Glaceon was panting from all the energy she spent, and one more good attack would knock her out.

"My strongest Pokémon, go Pidgeot."

"Quickly, Silver used **Toxic**." Silver tossed a purple glob at Pidgeot, who had just come out and had no time to dodge. Pidgeot was hit, and began glowing a sickly purple. "Glaceon, back underground, quickly" It became a waiting game, and Falkner, being Falkner, said "Enough, It's obvious that you will win. Here is the badge, TM 51 and 3120 bucks."Both trainers called back their Pokémon and Benjamin collected his winnings.

"Alright Dani, let's go back to the Pokémon Center."With that, Benji and Dani exited the gym, got lost a little, made it back, and healed their Pokémon. They went to the room and Benjamin slept on the couch. Until Dani got cold and dragged Benjamin to the bed.


End file.
